


Sweet Maniacal Me

by SwordLiger



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, M/M, Submissive Character, clueless Jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timid thief, Rayce, is in for a World of trouble when Leaders of The Rooks want him in on their operation.</p><p>But with a handsome troublemaker as his boss, how will Rayce deal with the sudden wave emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woe, is Me

**Author's Note:**

> A new story I am testing out. I had a very strong urge to write Gay!Jacob.

Rayce wasn’t overly confident. Nor was he intimidating. Quite the opposite. He was petite and frail, scared of the flap of a bird’s wings. Hardly something that would survive the tough streets of London. But the managed, with no way to fight for survival, he slunk to more frowned upon methods. He could move silently in the shadows and his fingers could grasp anything they could wrap around. Needless to say he may not have been able to fight head on, but he could slip in and out of even the best guarded places.

Rayce curiously watched everything around him, the most notable thing was the fall of Starrick’s power levels. He overheard many conversations speaking of ‘ _The Rooks_ ’. A gang that rose from nowhere and was slowly taking back the streets of London. Huffing, Rayce acknowledged the fact he would never be part of the greatness that was become of The Rooks. After all, being all ruff and tumble was not his thing. But he held a small hope that they would be in need of a person of his ‘ _talents_.’ One could only hope.

Night descended on London and the danger levels rose. Rayce watched his back as he kept an eye out for Blighters. A few run ins with them taught him quickly. He still had a nasty scar to prove it. He kept his head down as he dredged through the lesser region of Whitechapel. People here knew of him and wanted little to do with him, due to his appearance no doubt. The cloak and hood would anyone look suspicious. He entered an abandoned building. Well abandoned by everyone but himself. A small mat and makeshift fireplace where the only clues to life in this old building. Pulling out his handmade flint and steel, he ignited a small pile of branches and trash for warmth throughout the night. Lying down on the mat, he settled down for the remainder of the night; listening the sounds left of the city, he lightly dozed off.

With a sudden shock, Rayce was awoken by the sounds of boot running right outside his ‘ _home_ ’. He quickly retreated to a small hole, made in case of danger or otherwise, as two figures jumped through the broken out windows. They scurried into quick hiding spots as multiple guards barged in the front door, guns drawn. The guards noticed Rayce’s fire, just recently burned out. All the while Rayce held his breath, scared to be a part of whatever was happening. 

“Check everywhere! They’re here somewhere.” What appeared to be the ‘ _Leader_ ’ of this small group of authority called out as he too set out to find the two other figures. They spent little time destroying the tiny setting Rayce called home. He fumed as they knocked over empty cups and plates, a few made of glass shattered and caused loud echos. A good fifteen minutes passed, but still the guards had no luck finding any of those hiding. Rayce was impressed by the other two’s skills. To go so long without detection? Only true professionals could manage it. 

Only after concluding the duo went out a back window, did the police leave. Rayce crawled out of his space. He bent over, picking up the unbroken cups and one surviving plate. “Oh well. I never get company either way.” He jumped at the sound of boots behind him. Two figures stood before him, the dim lighting helping him make them out. He scanned them over, siblings no doubt, of equal height. One male and the other appeared to be female.

The male smirked as the female walked over to Rayce. “Apologies. We didn’t mean for them to wreck your things.” Her voice was soft like velvet, yet stern. “We thought the building was abandoned.”

“It is. For the most part. Home is what you make of it.” Rayce huffed as he began fixing up things the way he had them arranged before.

“Come on, Evie! We need to get back to the train.” The male called out, his voice was raspy. It lacked the stern nature of the woman’s, instead it had a more commanding presence. 

She snapped back, almost as if she anticipated what he was going to say, “We cause a problem and I intend to fix it. No matter how small, I believe you should fix your mistakes, _Jacob_.”

He groaned loudly as he grew more antsy.

Rayce trembled as the air thickened with their tensions. “I-It’s not a problem, Miss?”

“Evie Frye at your service. And my brother, Jacob. Again sorry for the trouble.” She handed him a stack of books he once had packed in an old crate. 

“Rayce. Or at least that is what I have grown used to calling myself.” Rayce bowed slightly as he took the stack from her and placed them in a new spot, “I don’t mean to pry but why were those men chasing you?”

“Confidential information I’m afraid.”

“Evie! Come on!” Jacob growled as he tapped her shoulder and ran out the building.

Evie nodded, “Be safe Rayce. I do hope we meet again on better conditions.” And with that she jogged out of the building. 

Rayce stood dumbfounded by the quick exchange. He repeated the names in his head until it burned, “Evie and Jacob Frye.” He knew he would have to ask around about them, they were clearly no ordinary people. Their movements, ability to hide and the fact they have ‘confidential information’ spark more than interest for Rayce. Quickly he grabbed his hooded cloak and headed it out on the streets. 

The sky boomed with great force. Ah, typical London. Rayce slinked from pub to pub. He was hoping he didn’t have to ask anyone about the Fryes and rather hoped he would bump into them. It would make the situation less stressful for him personally. He hadn’t hit his third pub yet before the rain was pelting down everywhere. He threw up his hood, though it did little to keep his head dry, and kept on his midnight quest. With how soaked he was, he decided to keep out of the pubs now and rather just glanced through the water-warped images the windows provided.

Big Ben chimed, striking two. Rayce knew he had been at this for too long and the chances of finding the Fyres once more were smaller than a raindrop. He sat under a canopy, hoping to dry off a little, what good it would do however. The rain wasn’t letting up and he was a ways from home. “Might as well stay right here for the night.” He slinked up to the door sheltered by the canopy, a pharmacy that would open in time for Rayce to consider a good time to awaken. Covering himself in his drenched cloak, he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

* * *

 

Rayce awoke well before the sun rose. The chill of the air, nipping his nose and fingertips. Add to it he was still rather soaked from the downpour earlier. Leaning his head back, he mustered up what little energy he gained and began his way home. Removing his cloak, he twisted it in his hands, wringing out as much water as he could. “Just perfect. Well no one to blame but myself.” He gave another good squeeze, prompting another miniature rainfall. He repeated the process until little water escaped the fabric. With the cloak now, mostly dry he threw it over his shoulders once more. 

He rounded the corner to the building he lived in. But something caught his ears. Shuffling. It sounded as if was coming from the entrance or just inside. Quickly he crouched down, peering around corners, looking for anyone, or anything. Slowly stood up to see three men and a woman, walking around his place. They bore colors not indigenous to the Blighters. They wore green as a main color, yellow accenting certain parts of their uniforms. 

A slender man with a bowler hat spoke, “I don’t see anyone here. Sign of life but nothing at the moment.”

The woman sighed, “Well, Evie did say he seemed very uneasy. I wouldn’t doubt if he moved after the commotion they caused.”

His eyes widened at the mention of her name, ‘ _Evie? They know Evie._ ’ Rayce slowly rose to his feet as he round the doorway, his footstep alarming them all, prompting them to draw their weapons.

“W-wait!” He held up his hands and took small steps towards them, “You said Evie. Do you know her?”

“What if we do?! It’d be not of your business if we did.” A bruteish look one shouted.

“Well, I just wanted to meet with her again. Afterall, it seems like she sent for me?”

The woman held her arm horizontally, a silent order for the men to wait. “Identify yourself then.”

“Rayce.”

She furrowed her brow and with a nod of her head, the two larger men rushed Rayce and grabbed him. A loud whistle brought around a carriage, the large men forced Rayce into the carriage as the woman climbed up front.

“Hey! Wait, what is going on?! Why are you taking me?” Rayce tried to fight off the men; his frail frame was no match for them, not even one of them. He began trembling violently as the horse began to trot off. ‘ _What on Earth is happening?!_ ’ Rayce’s mind raced as he tried to figure out who these people were and how they knew Evie.


	2. Two Kings, One Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayce joins the Rooks

Rayce sat silently next to the man in the bowler hat. He occasionally glanced from his side view, trying to get an idea of where they were headed. It was certainly not in Whitechapel or the heart of the city even. He fidgeted as his tension rose, clearing his throat multiple times, hoping one would speak. Rayce braved for a millisecond, “So, uh, where we going?” His voice cracked as he tried to sound calm, in reality he was screaming on the inside.

“Don’t worry about that plus, I doubt it will be painful. At least if Evie is in a good mood.” The brute right across from Rayce chuckled as he flashed his canines.

Rayce’s breathing picked up as he felt the walls of the carriage sink in on him, “But she seemed so nice.”

“Pay him no mind. He just like to rattle people.” Bowler hat reassured Rayce, though he doubted being reassured was possible when you were part of a kidnapping. “Evie just said to get you. Honestly, we have no idea what they intend to do to you. Could be good, or today could be the worse day of your life.”

‘ _That doesn’t make it any better._ ’ Rayce fidgeted as the possibilities ran through his mind, each worsening from the last.

* * *

 

The last bit of the ride was silent, Rayce felt a knot well in his stomach as the driver called out ‘Whoa!’. The carriage slowed to a stop, the tension in Rayce rose more and more as he peered out the carriage to see they were in front of a train station.

The door swung open and the woman ordered Rayce out. He obliged with little fight. Rubbing his hands together, he examined his surroundings. Everything only looked vaguely familiar. He was pulled from his examination by one of the brutes pushing him along. With a stumble, he followed behind the woman, up a flight of stairs into the main loading areas of the station. The chatter of people clogged his head, as train whistles screamed at the departing and incoming trains. The shouts of conductors and employees of the station cause Rayce to jump. He stuck close behind the Green and Yellow clad woman as she made her way to a train that looked like it was accented with Red stained wood. It was in great condition compared to many other trains.

She led them to the caboose of the train. Jumping on, she threw the door open and proceeded through. Rayce took note of all the swords and odd shaped daggers hanging on the wall. A number of odd gloves hung on the wall well. Each had what looked like a hidden mechanism, something Rayce had to examine himself, if given the chance. He must have slowed as another light shove had him back on his way. They quintet entered another train car, this one lined with a full service bar a few tables and a booth. More people dressed in green lined the chairs and booth, all locking eyes on Rayce as he walked through.

With a hard knock on the next train car’s door, the woman shouted out,“Oi. Boss, we found the man named Rayce!” 

Rayce heard shuffling followed by boots coming towards the door. A tall, at least compared to Rayce, man with slicked back hair, newly regrowing muttonchops and eyes so soft, you’d never know what secrets they hid, opened the door. Rayce colored red and grew hot at the sight of him. The man spoke, but in his daze it was all muffled noise, he merely stood wide eyed as the group walked passed the man into another train car. Time slowed as Rayce looked back at the man, who stood with a smug smirk head lowered, his eyes now looked like they were piercing Rayce’s very being. Their locked gaze was broken by the closing of the car’s door and the entering of a new area.

Rayce faced forward and was greeted by the sight of a slightly familiar face. He came out his trance like state, his hearing fuzzy at first but slowly clearing out.

“...you again, hope our way of getting you here wasn’t too traumatic. These guys are used to dealing with Blighters and children so they only have two modes.” Evie spoke softly as she smiled sweetly. The others left the room, leaving just Evie and Rayce.

“It could have been nicer.” Rayce claimed as brought himself back fully. “Not my idea of a good first impression for them, a bit weary of your tactic now, as well.” He took a step back towards the door.

“Apologies. I didn’t really clarify who you were to them or our previous engagement. They assume anyone I need to speak with that I don’t sought after myself is an enemy. Don’t be mad at them though, the Rooks are good people just trying to make their home right once more.”

“The Rooks?” The well of fear gurgling in Rayce’s belly subsided as she caught his interest. “Those guys were members of the Rooks?!”

She nodded slightly, “Indeed. You seem quite shocked about that.”

“Well, kinda. I mean, I had always wanted to ask one how to join….Wait!” Rayce looked at her with eyes so wide they nearly took up his whole face, “You give them orders? A-are you a Commander in the Rooks?”

“I’m a bit higher in the ranks than that. I guess you could call me Co-Founder.” She chuckled. 

Rayce felt the world slow again. Much differently than with Jacob, but enough to make him question a lot of things, “T-then why ask for someo-one like me to come here?” His voice was barely above a mumble and he turned a bit pale, his emotions ran like chickens without heads. Was it good or bad for him though?

“You impressed me the other night.” She paused as he gave her a confused look, “Simply put, I normally can tell when people are hiding and I didn’t even know you were there until you came out.” Evie turned to walk further back into the car, “But after my initial impression, I grew worried. My brother and I have to keep fighting to free London and if you are an enemy….”

“Me an enemy?” Rayce cut her off, “Trust me, Miss Frye. I have been waging war against the Blighters for much longer than you. I don’t mean that offensively,” He took a short breath when Evie glanced back at him, gulping back his nerves he continued, “Either way, I am on your side. I wish to see London free from the grasp of Starrick. His monopolistic grasp on London has gone on for far too long.” Taking a step forward, he eyed her with a hopeful expression.

Evie smiled widely, “This puts so many worries at ease. Now, to see what you can do. Can’t let you in the Rooks if you can’t protect yourself.” She motioned for him to follow her as she walked back to the previous car. Rayce followed closely on her heels. A few knocks were her only warning before opening the door. “Jacob. Gather some Rooks, we have testing to do.”

“Oh really now? Recruiting without me I see?” He huffed as he glanced over Rayce’s small frame. “Not the toughest looking one.”

Evie held her hand up as though she was going to slap him across his face. Once he noticed she pointed a single finger at him, “He is no brute but he is able to sneak and that will be helpful to me in cleaning up your messes!”

Rayce cleared his throat to get them to quit their quarrel or at least continue it later. It worked as Jacob walked away with a scowl, but no less he did as Evie said and called for some Rooks to follow him.

“Sorry about that. We have different opinions on how we should work on freeing London. Often it ends like that or us going separate ways.” Her heavy sigh made Rayce question how efficient they truly were.

Mustering his courage, he spoke, “That’s not going to help. London is already divided. Those who seek to free it should band together. Two Kings will eventually dethrone each other, which is why we choose to have one Queen.”

Evie looked back at him highly confused.

“A saying my Dad used to tell me. I didn’t understand it for years. And I am barely getting it now.” Evie’s chuckled relaxed Rayce as he continued to follow her out of the Train Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this. The romance will start within the next two chapters!


	3. Welcome to The Rooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayce gets a little 'loving' welcome from the Rooks.

Evie and Jacob led the group of six to, what looked to be, an apartment in Lambeth. The smell was the most notable. It stank of sweat and booze and copper? Rayce would have guessed it was a party house if not for the misplaced metallic odor. The doors opened and the stench only grew in power, once inside Rayce realized what he had been brought to. 

“Not to be rude, Miss Evie, but why are we at a Fight Club?” Trembling under the dim lit walkways, he weaved between tables and chairs as the Rooks went straight for the ring.

“To see how well you fare.” Evie lightly patted Rayce on the shoulder before motioning for him to get in the ring. “Understand Rayce that we have to be tough and able to take London back. The Blighters are no pushovers.”

Rayce nodded to her command. “Just so we are all aware, I am no fighter.” Rayce clawed his way into the ring, making quite the spectacle of himself. 

“Jacob and I figured as much. So we are going to do things a tad bit differently.” She hopped into the ring with much better grace than the scrawny recruit. “I need to see your reflexes in action, sure you can run, you can hide but that won’t always be the case. As a Rook danger won’t give a warning. It won’t make a show, it won’t give you time. So, dear Rayce, you will have to make yourself that time.”

Rayce glanced over at Jacob, then back at the Rooks standing across from him; his gaze landed on Evie who stood off to his right. “So, you want me to dodge and run?”

“Whatever gives you a window of opportunity to get away.” She looked over to the Rooks and gave a slight head motion that sent the first into action.

He jogged over to Rayce, a small knife drawn. Drawing his arm back, he thrusted his arm in a jabbing motion. Rayce quickly pushed his torso to the side, as he jumped out of the way. He had little time to turn around, let alone get his footing, when another strike came at him. This time in the form of a fist to his back. Rayce went crashing to the floor, barely able to push himself up before a foot held him down. 

“You alright? Didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” The Rook spoke softly as Rayce lay defeated underneath his boot.

Rayce huffed as he laid out on the ring floor. He nodded as the Rook backed off.

“Not how I expected that to go.” Evie rubbed the back of her neck before walking over and helping Rayce to his feet. “Looks like we have a bit of work to do.”

* * *

 

Rayce sat at the bar as Jacob had pulled Evie away to talk. A sinking feeling sat in Rayce’s stomach as he knew it was about him. 

“Well that was a bit more than embarrassing.” A young woman, outfitted in normal Rook attire sat next to Rayce. “Was expected a bit more of a fight.”

“Thanks, I wasn’t aware of that.” Rayce choked back anymore word, “Sorry. I’m just a little upset.”

“Look. If you want to be one of us, you need to learn that one mistake shouldn’t hold you back and you should fix it. After all, it affects us all. We are like family, and we watch out for each other.” She patted Rayce’s back, right where the bruise was forming.

He held down a yelp as she walked away, “I sure don’t feel like family.” He mumbled quietly as he rested his head on his wrists. Pulled from his thoughts by Evie, he slowly turned to face her. “I take it he wasn’t pleased.”

She shook her head, “But it’s not his decision to get rid of you or not.” She sat down next to him, “After all, I’ll be the one requiring your help, not him. So don’t worry too much.” She patted the same spot as the Rook and requested for Rayce to follow her.

* * *

They trailed through the streets of Lambeth towards Whitechapel. Both took this as a chance to get to know each other better. Evie started, telling of how they were raised, though never telling of their goal besides liberating London. Also of her father’s passing. 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hard to lose someone.” 

“It’s quite alright. It is inevitable I suppose.” Her voice shook a bit as she visibly held back tears.

Rayce quickly began to tell his past, hoping to get Evie’s mind out of the painful memory. “Well I born to a family of landowners. Had half the countryside to ourselves and our workers. Didn’t last long with the railroads though.”

* * *

 

The bridge crossing the Thames came into sight, giving Rayce a sense of relief. He wasn’t used to walking such long distances. 

The two turned as the sound of a carriage slowing next to them caught their ears. Evie sighed loudly, “And where did you manage to get this, Jacob?”

“Don’t concern yourself with that. It’s not important.” He grinned as Evie climbed into the seat next to him. Jacob looked over to Rayce, “Gonna keep walking are we?”

“Oh.” Rayce blushed as he climbed into the carriage. 

With a small slap of the reigns, Jacob steered the horses towards Whitechapel. He and Evie exchanged playfully teasing banter. None of it drew Rayce’s attention until he heard his name. Evie quickly hushed her speaking as she scowled at Jacob.

“Whatever you say, dear sister.” Jacob’s words dripped with annoyance. Though he made it clear that the conversation annoyed him.

The rest of the ride was silent. Rayce couldn’t help but fidget as he believed he was causing a rift between the twins. Hanging his head low, he sighed, almost regretting this all. Before he could truly wallow in his self imposed guilt, the cart came to a halt. Seeing the twins jump down, prompted Rayce to step out as well. 

Watching as Jacob stormed into the alleyway ahead, Rayce rubbed his hands together anxiously. As Evie came into sight, Rayce spoke softly, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”   


“For the trouble I have been causing between you two.”

“Don’t worry. My brother and I have different views on the world and it has always caused problems. Don’t think of yourself as one.” She placed a tender hand on his shoulder before following after Jacob.

Unsure of what to do, Rayce followed behind her. His eyes widened as he exited the alleyway to reveal a nest like area of Rooks. Tens of people stood around in the large courtyard, chatting and amusing one another. Some sat on windowsills chatting with those down below. All seemed at peace until Rayce caught their eye. Many never saw him and of course grew protective over their turf. 

Not wanting confrontation, Rayce sped up to keep pace with Evie. He kept his head down and avoided any eye contact he could. Once inside one of the buildings, Rayce realized it was a cluster of apartments. ‘ _It is like a Rook nest._ ’ He looked around at the surroundings. They were not impressive but they weren’t run down like more of Whitechapel. 

“Come on Rayce. Let me show you where you can stay.” Evie was already half way up the stairs before calling down to him. Rayce ran to catch up as Evie kept moving. 

“Look I really appreciate this, but why move me in here so quickly?”

“The Rooks need to know you are one of us, plus this will be better than that run down warehouse you were in.” She opened a door on the third floor to reveal a tiny, barely livable space. It had a withered coffee table and a run down mattress. The ‘ _couches_ ’ were dust covered and sunken in. “Sorry they are still be worked on. But feel free to decorate as you see fit. The guys will help you out. Just give them time, they’ll warm up to you.” Placing the key in my hand, she exited, leaving Rayce to his own devices.

Wiping his hand across the flat surfaces, revealed a decent layer of dust was collecting. “I guess first thing is first. Cleaning.” He exited the small space and headed down. Taking a deep breath, he walked out into the open. A small roar of cheering and laughter erupted as he came into the light. He looked around for a fight or perhaps a unfortunate Rook with an embarrassing moment. But nothing.

“Don’t look so confused, mate.” A thin man called out, “We have already heard of your little trial escapade!”

“Oh.” Rayce sighed as he hung his head low and began walking through the crowd, who, of course, patted his back that still ached. Teasingly punching his arm and overall pestering his as he made his way through the crowd. He raised his head in time to see Jacob near the alleyway.

Jacob turned to look at him, that sly grin on his face and those eyes that enchanted Rayce each time. “Don’t mind them. They are this way with all new comers.” He stood straight from his leaning position, “Well I guess since Evie is dead set on you staying, I guess this is in order. Welcome to the Rooks.” He held out his hand which Rayce took. His hand was firm and muscular. It felt weathered and overworked, but to Rayce’s soft, frail hands, they felt perfect. 

Rayce couldn’t stop the red that quickly covered his face, “Thank you Mr. Jacob.”

“Please no titles. Doesn’t fit me like it does my sister.” He chuckled as he clearly noticed how red Rayce had grown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter. Sorry! Hopefully the next will pick up.


	4. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayce and Jacob, finally face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long wait between updates, life got away from me and I had to retrieve it

_The heat of Jacob’s breath rose Rayce’s skin, making it crawl with lust and anticipation. The perspiration rolled off their bodies as Jacob grew closer to Rayce’s collarbone. Jacob’s breath, hot and heavy, repeatedly pulsed against Rayce’s tender neck. Rayce raked at Jacob’s back, begging for more as he could feel Jacob grind against his pelvis._

As Jacob was about fulfill Rayce’s wishes, a loud crash forced Rayce’s eyes open. He groaned loudly as this had become regular. The Rooks almost never slept all at once, and they would cause such a commotion at any given hour. Lately they had a knack for waking Rayce as he dreams reached a peak. Sighing heavily, he rolled over on his side, covering his head with a pillow.

It had been a few weeks since his, as he called it, Initiation Fiasco. Everyday he had been meeting with Evie and a few Rooks to work on his maneuvering skills. Since the initial failure, Rayce quickly stiffened up and made excellent strides. Evie even began setting him out on scouting missions. She still did her best to protect him from serious situations, at least until his skills improved.

Oh, but the man Rayce longed to see and interact with was a ghost. Either at a fight across town or doing personal work to free London. Seeing Jacob around was like seeing a sober man in Whitechapel, near impossible.

Despite his run of bad luck of spending time with Jacob, Rayce remained optimistic, and set out on certain nights, like this one when his sleep was disturbed, in hopes of catching Jacob. Swinging his legs out of bed, Rayce gave a loud yawn and long stretch before hopping up. He grabbed his new jacket, fashioned just for him. A simple black jacket with a hood, requested by Evie, and accents of green and yellow, signifying his allegiance. He shook his head, forcing his slightly fluffy, copper hair to fall into place. Waltzing down the hall and stairs, he was greeted in the courtyard by a number of Rooks and one of his sparring partners, Jessie.

She flagged him down, standing with two others, “Hey, Rayce. Up a bit late aren’t we?”

Rayce snickered, “I guess we all are.” He was surprised at how confident he had become lately, but he owed much of that to Evie and Jessie. “So what has you lot out so late?”

“A fights getting ready to start and a few of us are gonna take part.” Jessie pointed with her thumb to the two behind her.

Rayce recognized both men, both were skilled and were champs, at one time, in their weight classes. “So Oli? Going back for the heavyweights?” He spoke to the bigger of the men, who bore the scar, of an illegal weapon in one match, across his cheek.

Oli shook his head, “Nah. I actually fit in the middle weight, just barely but I make the cut.”

Jessie slapped Rayce’s shoulder, causing him to fumble forward a half step, “How’s ‘bout you join us?”

Rayce chuckled nervously, “I’ll watch, but don’t expect me to get in that ring.”

The Rooks all responded with hearty laughs, causing Rayce to reiterate that he was serious. With a reassuring arm around the shoulders from Jessie, they made it clear they understood and headed to the carriage. Rayce hopped into the back and made idle chat along the way.

* * *

They arrived at a large warehouse that looked to have been abandoned some time ago. Rayce dropped out of the carriage first, the slight yellow in his eyes reflecting with anticipation and overall excitement. Granted a few months back, he would have looked at you dumbfoundedly if invited to a fight club. But now a days, he was almost eager for the next one.

Oli split off from the group and went to talk to the man arranging the fights. Rayce climbed some stairs up to the second floor and took a seat; his feet hung over the side under the railing, allowing him to rest his arms over the lowest bar. Jessie had followed and sat in a similar position. Below them, the crowd grew. Fighters gathered closest to the ring, while men who bet on said fighters, stood just behind, followed by others just here to spectate.

Rayce huffed smalley as he knew this night was about trying to get some time with Jacob, but alas this was not a completely bad trade off. Yanked from his mind, the roar of cheers that erupted as the announcer bellowed above the shouting he could. As the crowd quieted enough, the announcer introduced the first match, a free for all of four fighters whom, to Rayce, looked like Blighters.

It was only a split second after the announcer left the ring that the first fist made contact. The largest of the four was quickly the main target, the other three surrounded him. Despite that, the man easily defended his back and front in great skill. The match lasted a little under four minutes, with the large man as the victor.

The room filled with a mix of roars and boos. Rayce just scoffed as he didn’t care much for these fights. Jessie slap his arm to catch his attention, “Be back, mate. Gonna make my bet on this next one.”

“You sound confident in this one.” Rayce said with little enthusiasm as he rested his head on the railing.

Merely chuckling lowly, Jessie made her way down to the ‘Ring Master’. Rayce let out a yawn as he adjusted himself a bit letting the blood flow into his legs that now ached. His gaze drifted out the door, the darkness was thick as the sky was vacant from the moon, and the lights of the street were far and inbetween at this time of night. “Perhaps I should just sleep when I get home.” Rayce sighed heavily as he looked back to the ring, scanning the area for Jessie or Oli even. Rayce walked over to them, after finding them in the crowd and said a quick farewell to a cheering and hollering Jessie.

As he exited the building, Rayce rolled his shoulders as he tried to use it as a method to wake himself up a bit. He turned and began walking through the streets of Lambeth. As he looked up, he noticed the asylum in the distance. Its towers beckoning him in, for no other reason than to trap him.

“Rayce?” The voice pulled Rayce from his staredown with the building. Evie walked up to him, calmly but he could see distress on her face.

“Miss Frye. What has you out so late?” Rayce questioned as he walked next to her as she didn’t even attempt to stop.

Bowing her head slightly she spoke, “A few of the children are becoming ill. The Asylum is the only place I know I can trust they will be treated correctly.”

Rayce easily noticed how distraught Evie about the children. “I’m sorry. Is there much more we can do for them right now?”

Evie was a bit taken back by the initiative Rayce showed for those he didn’t even know. “Sadly no. We just have to leave it to the doctors and nurses. But thank you for the offer. And if you don’t mind me asking, what has you out so late and in Lambeth no less?”

Rayce chuckled nervously as he was too embarrassed to tell her the truth, “Well I was sleeping soundly, but I’m sure you know how that goes around that area. So I ended up at the fight with Oli and Jessie, but grew tired of it and so here I am.”

“Oh? Did you happen to see my brother there?”

Rayce shot deep red, looking off slightly to the left, “No. I figured you two were back at the train, getting some rest. Why? Do you suspect something is going to happen to him?” Rayce’s color faded as he began to hear his own heartbeat of fear in his ears.

“No, it’s more of what I fear he will do to London. He has created a host of problems since we arrived. But I guess it is to be expected he never was one to follow orders.” Evie’s brow dropped, as though this troubled her more than it angered her.

“Perhaps I can help you find him. Give me an area to search and I will see what information I can get.” 

Evie scoffed in an approving manner, her grieved face turning up a small smile.

* * *

After being sent to the more western section of Whitechapel, Rayce asked every Rook he could find and even some of the bar owners, alas Jacob’s whereabouts still remained unknow. Despite the lack of information, Rayce pressed on. Heading into the heart of the city, he continued his strategy of  asking all Rooks, some had seen him earlier, unfortunately hours had passed since they saw him. 

Rayce sat at a bench, his lip jutting out slightly, the bags under his eyes made him look like a drunk, and he was no closer to finding Jacob than three hours ago. ‘I’ll just head back to the train and wait for Evie there.’ He stood up and stretched before making his way back to The Strand.

Along the way a few Rooks stopped him, only to poke fun at how exhausted poor little Rayce looked, and quite honestly, had become. But they did bring some good news, Evie was already back on the train which meant he would not have to wait for long. As he approached Evie’s cart, Rayce paused at the sound of muffled yelling. He recognized a female and male, Evie’s voice was distinguishable the other sounded familiar but was still foreign. Not wanting to intervene, Rayce took a seat on the edge of the car’s ‘bumper’ until the yelling ceased and the sound of doors opening and closing stopped. Giving it a minute more, he stood up and lightly knocked on the door, “Evie? Are you in there?”

The door opened to reveal a red cheeked Evie, she was obviously still seething with rage and frustration. “Not now Rayce. Thank you for your help but I think you should turn in for the night.” She clenched her fists as she shut her eyes tightly.

“Please Evie, let me help. I haven’t been here too long so I don’t have much to lose by making one of the Rooks mad.”

“I wish it was one of the Rooks.” She noticed Rayce’s expression and seemed to know what he was thinking, “It’s Jacob. He is acting so recklessly. And,” She stopped and let out a small weep, “I worry for him. He may a numskull but he is my only family here.”

Rayce twiddled his fingers, “Perhaps I could talk to him?”

“I’ve tried, believe me.”

“Yes,” Rayce cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, “But you are his sister. He may react differently to you than to me. At least let me try, may I can get him to calm down.”

She sighed, offering good luck to Rayce as he jumped down and walked to Jacob’s cart. His chest stopped moving as his heart beat rapidly, filling his chest with a numbing pain that comes from hearing the most awful of news. He climbed the railing, though he couldn’t tell if it was even him anymore. He stood up and knocked lightly, freezing at the sound of Jacob shouting for ‘Evie’ to go away.

“It’s not Evie.”

The door quickly opened, Jacob’s nostrils flared with every angry and heavy breath he took, “Look, I am in no mood to chit chat with you. So just go.”

Rayce’s heart sank, his pupils went small, he felt like his entrails were about to fall out on the floor. “Oh. Well I wasn’t really here to make idle talk.” Rayce spoke barely above a whisper.

“Then what do you want?”

“To talk. About what is making you and Evie fight so much. Please Jacob, it may good for the both of you.”

Saying nothing Jacob moved aside, motioning for Rayce to enter the cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe now the real action can start! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Devil's Snare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Rayce try to stop the production of Starrick's Soothing Syrup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do deeply apologize for the random hiatus. I do plan to be coming back to this fic though. Thank you sticking around if you have!

Jacob stared Rayce down. His gaze intense like a predator mid-hunt upon hapless prey. Despite the overbearing stare, the rest of his body language seemed calm.

Rayce fidgeted for what must be the thousandth time, “Do you think you can strike a bit of a truce with Evie then?”

Finally, Jacob’s eyes shifted away, “We will try, but,” Jacob turned quickly towards Rayce a finger pointed at him, “I have terms that must be met. First and foremost, you are not Evie’s pet. If you are as skilled as Evie claims, I will have use of you as well.”

“But I am no fighter.”

Jacob extended his fingers in a motion to silence Rayce, which worked instantaneously, “You will not be used for Gang Wars, or taking of territories. No, what I have planned for you is much greater. Second, no calling me Mister Frye. Plain and simple.” Rayce nodded as that would be an easy rule to follow. “Third, the details of any mission you and I embark on together will be kept between us and us alone. Breaking of this rule will, well let’s just say, cause an untimely end for someone.” He chuckled as he stood from leaning against the safe. “Tell Evie I will work alongside her best I can but mention nothing of my terms, those are between you and I, understood?”

Rayce nodded before stepping to the door, as he turned the lock Jacob spoke to him one last time. Jacob asked Rayce to meet him at the statue in the Heart of London in a few nights. Jumping from Jacob’s cart to Evie’s, Rayce hastily knocked on the door. 

“Well what did he say?” She wasted little time getting to the point.

“He will cooperate best he can. Better than nothing I suppose.” Rayce rubbed his hands together, hoping she would not question further.

She nodded, though she did not seem optimistic. Bidding Rayce a quick goodnight and farewell, she closed and locked the door.

Rayce jumped off the car and headed for his apartment, ‘ _ Maybe now I will be tired enough to sleep through the Rooks’ antics. _ ’ 

* * *

Rayce fell to his bed, an exasperated sigh leaving his lungs as he almost instantaneously fell asleep.

‘Rayce.’

The slender man looked around to see nothing but white for miles on end, the floor appeared like glass, rendering him too scared to move. He heard his name called out once more, the voice sounded similar to Jacob’s. “Jacob? Is that you?” He called out in a harsh whisper.

“Rayce!” 

Rayce’s eyes shot open as someone tapped his shoulder. His breath was rapid as he saw Jacob looming over him, “What are you doing here, Jacob?” Rayce clutched his chest as he scrambled to get away instinctively, “I thought I was to meet you in a few days.”

“Yes, but this is about something else. Care for an early morning stroll?” The smug smirk on Jacob was a sign there was no option on the matter. Rayce stood and grabbed a clean shirt, swapping it from the used one on his back. He grabbed his coat and combed his hair with his fingers.

“Alright, Jacob,” the name rolling off his tongue made Rayce crave the man more and more, “Mind informing me of why you had to wake me?”

“Patience, friend. I wouldn’t drag you out here for nothing.” His thick accent made Rayce tremble with lust, but he still retained composure. “But a little hint, we are going to take London back, starting with that death in a bottle Starrick is selling.”

Shooting a highly confused look at Jacob, Rayce couldn’t help but wonder, “What does the syrup have to do with anything? It’s just an ineffective, pathetic excuse for a medicine.”

“Ineffective at curing illness, but successful in other aspects.”

“Pardon?” Rayce looked over to Jacob curiously.

With a displeased look, Jacob directed Rayce’s attention to a passing man, “Look at those taking it Rayce, besides still being ill, what else do you notice about them?”

“They are dingy, a bit worn down and they just look like they are death’s door in general.” A well of pity rose in Rayce’s heart as he truly began to look at the poor sods.

Jacob grabbed Rayce’s sleeve, dragging him in a new direction, “Very close to what I thinking, this syrup is supposed to be making people better, but they are getting worse.” Jacob stopped moving suddenly, “I believe Starrick’s Syrup is a slow killing toxin, not sure how or with what he is doing it though.”

“Starrick is a crook, I’ll give him that but this is a bit too much. With what reason would Starrick need to do that?”

“Think about it Rayce, someone gets sick, buys the syrup, doesn’t get better with the first bottle so they buy again and again. It’s all to fund Starrick and the Blighters.”

Rayce sighed as he stared at the ground, “As far fetched as that sounds, from an economical view, it’s brilliant. Question now is, what is using in it to make these people deteriorate in such a way?”

“That’s why I brought you with me. We are going to find out.” Jacob waved for Rayce to follow once more, “I ‘convinced’ one of the distributors to tell me when his shipment arrives from, from there I found what I believe to be the distillery.” Looking back at Rayce, Jacob smirked with a devious grin, “Up for a little infiltration?”

* * *

As the duo reached the top of a neighboring warehouse, Rayce could smell a foul odor on the air, one he knew quite well. “Devil’s Snare.” 

“Huh?”

“Devil’s Snare. You do know what that is right?” Rayce pulled a cloth over his nose and mouth, securing it into a makeshift gas mask. “My mother was highly into botanic and alchemic things, as long as flowers were involved, and her personal favorite was Devil’s Snare. When boiled or crushed into a fine powder, she would use the results to poison the pests in the fields.”

Jacob pulled his hood over his head, “So you suspect Devil’s Snare is being put in the syrup?”

“Quite possibly.” Rayce looked around, both he and Jacob scanning for a way in. “Be warned, Jacob. In high enough doses, Devil's Snare can be lethal.”

“Bloody hell, I knew that syrup was bad, just didn’t imagine it to be this bad.” Jacob took in a deep breath, “Alright, I’ll clear a path, you follow in and find where that recipe is. Meanwhile, I’ll shut off the distillery vats.”

Rayce nodded weakly, watching as Jacob descended and crept to the building. Shortly after Jacob entered the building, Rayce began his descent. Once on the ground he ducked behind a pile of crates, loaded with the Syrup. He looked around for a way to get this shipment out of the way as well. With nothing plain in sight, he abandoned the crate and moved closer to the building. As he neared a window, he noticed a peculiar individual poking around another window, clearly unaware of Rayce’s presence. “Excuse me?” Rayce spoke in the lowest whisper possible.

The older man nearly fell off the crate he stood upon, “Oh my!”

“Shh! Easy. I’m not here to harm you.” Rayce held his hands up as the man began making quite a bit of noise. “Please, quiet yourself they will hear us.”

He quickly nodded, “You aren’t one of them?” Rayce only shook his head in response and signaled the man to squat down, “Pardon my outburst you snuck up on me quite well.”

Rayce chuckled, “It’s a gift, but on to the real talk, who are you and why are you here? This is not a safe place to be.”

“Oh don’t we all know it.” He inhaled deeply, “Apologies, I am Charles Darwin. I have a hunch this serum is being made with rather deadly chemicals, but I don’t know which. I came to get the recipe list and expose Starrick.”

“Listen, Mr. Darwin. My colleague and I are a step ahead of you. And, no offense, have the skill to get in and out with little confrontation. So if you will-”

“Spare me the lecture. I wish to be a part of that corporate tyrant’s downfall.” His voice raised slightly causing Rayce to quickly scan around them.

“Alright, alright. I will bring the list straight to you so you may expose it, but just stay out of harm’s way in the meantime.” Rayce pointed to a second warehouse he knew was abandoned, “I will meet you at that warehouse when I am done, deal?” With a hand out stretched he hoped Charles would agree.

With a stern gaze and a huff, Darwin grabbed Rayce’s hand, “Deal.”

Rayce quickly turned around and scurried into the building. The ground level was still littered with guards, but they were unaware of Rayce. ‘Hope Jacob didn’t get caught.’ He began his ascent up the stairs, hoping there was less guards on the upper levels. ‘Of course.’ His brow dropped with an unamused glare in his eyes as he saw this level was just as populated, if not more, than the last.

As Rayce began his trek in the shadows, he heard the sound of gas being released. He scanned the area quickly knowing it was dangerous for that noise to be heard here, of all places. Rayce’s eyes widened as he noticed it was Jacob tightening the valves to the vats. It was at that moment Rayce panicked as he realized the gas was coming from the pressurized vats. With his time in the building running out, he made a mad dash for the office on the top floor. 

The higher he went, the more his lungs burned and his vision blurred. Rayce panted heavily, desperately trying to reach the office. As he neared the top of the steps, Rayce collapsed to one knee, his breathing now deep and labored. ‘Come on, Rayce. You have to do this. London will die slowly if you don’t.’ Rayce forced himself up to his feet and staggered into the office, where he could only hope the recipe would be. Leaning upon the desk he quickly shuffled through the papers, looking for anything that would signify a recipe. ‘Fuck. Where the hell is it?!’ Through the growing smoke, Rayce spotted a locked chest. He scrambled over the desk and hastily pulled out his lockpick, and as swiftly as he could he began to decipher the lock order. With the growing haze, he struggled to keep his mind focused and his eyes open. Rayce coughed loudly and heavily, the feeling of fire throughout his entire chest. Gasping for a decent breath, luck was on his side as the lock sprung open.

Within the chest, a single rolled up paper sat next to a tied off sack. Rayce grabbed the paper and shoved it into his inside coat pocket; grabbing the heavy sack, Rayce ran out of the office. Going back down was no longer an option, the gas was thicker the fire smoke. Rayce could feel the ground sinking away beneath himself, as he began to float. His breathing became short and staggered causing him to take a knee once more.

“Rayce!” Jacob called out, yet his voice sounded so far away. Jacob shook Rayce as he lay almost lifeless on the floor. Rayce felt weightless before the world turned completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the love will happen soon!


	6. Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait guys. I had no drive to continue this for a while there.

The sound of breathing echoed in his ears, sound much like one breathing through a gas mask. Rayce’s eyes were open, but still is vision was pitch black. The breathing quickened as he struggled to move, he screamed for even his fingers to twitch; his body fought and declined the motions. He felt paralyzed, fearing he didn’t make it out alive.

“Evie, he’s stirring.” The voice sounded distant and muffled. But all too familiar.

Rayce soon felt a touch on his shoulders, a force pinning him down, “Don’t be so quick, Rayce. You still have a good amount of that poison in your system.”

“Poison?” Rayce asked shakily, his voice harsh and broken. He spoke again in his mind but all he managed for Evie and Jacob was a wheezy, scratchy whimper.

“Don’t fret. The doctors say you are out of danger, just some lingering side effects.” Jacob’s voice came through clearly now.

Evie nodded as she reached over and removed a thick blindfold from Rayce’s eyes. His eyes strained at the sudden, intense light. “What kind of side effects?”

“Numbness in some areas, temporary paralysis, heavy or difficulty breathing,” Jacob counted on his fingers as he listed the multiple ailments that would be afflicting Rayce, “Difficulty standing and walking, vomiting is possible but he said that would be good.”

“Sounds like I’d be better off dead.” A paleness swept over Rayce as he came to the realization he was temporarily useless.

Evie stood from his bedside, “Nonsense. You’ll be right in a few days. Just rest up. I’ll handle things from here.” She handed Jacob the damp blindfold with a stern look as she departed the room.

Jacob scoffed as he dropped it into the bowl of water at the other side of the room. He was silent a look of shame sitting on his face, much to Rayce’s surprise. Pulling the cloth out again, Jacob wrung out the excess water and began walking back to Rayce.

“Everything alright, Jacob?” Rayce asked, his voice low sensing the tension Evie left behind.

Jacob merely nodded weakly as he handed the cloth back to Rayce, “If your eyes start to burn, use this.” He gently pushed Rayce’s legs over so he could sit on the bed. Jacob glanced over at Rayce, whose skin was still a bit yellow from the staining of the gas. “I’m so sorry Rayce.”

“For what?”

“For almost getting you killed. If I had chosen a different way of handling the gas you would be-”

“Jacob. No need to be sorry.” Rayce leaned forward, placing a soft hand on Jacob’s own. “I knew the risks yet I went in. And I don’t blame you.” A gentle smile spread across Rayce’s face, prompting a weak smirk from Jacob.

Jacob turned his head to look forward once again, “Thanks, mate. But I still awful about it all.” He stood up from the bed and walked towards the window, “I mean if something much more serious had happened to you, I-.” Jacob made a long pause, seemingly to ponder what he wanted to say.

“Yes?”

Letting out a resigned sigh, Jacob managed his words, “I wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt. You warned me that kind of thing wasn’t your forte, and yet I dragged you along knowing the risks were great.” A slight tremble could be heard in his tone, almost as if he feared what would come next. 

“True, but I knew as well. But for London’s sake I tagged along.” Rayce threw his legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward a bit. “So again, don’t be sorry.” Rayce let out a soft groan as he tried to stand but the pain in his legs forced him to give up. 

Jacob, hearing the small moan, quickly turned and walked over to Rayce, “Easy there, remember that gas is still torturing you a bit. Let me help you out.” Jacob placed Rayce’s left arm over his shoulders, forcing the smaller male to stand. Rayce tightly gripped Jacob’s shoulder as the large cramps in his legs were forced to move. “Sorry. Where to?”

“Nowhere. I just needed to stand.”

Jacob smiled and chuckled, “You are tougher than I was led on to believe.”

Rayce snickered back, “Oh, honey, there is a lot you don’t know about me”

* * *

Nighttime rolled around and Jacob departed earlier, leaving Rayce to himself and his small abode. Rayce reached over to his coat pocket, searching for the sheet of paper he had put there. Thankfully it remained still and he removed it to look it over. The words were scrambled and in odd phrasing, coded to not be copied and readable only to those Starrick trusted. Rayce skimmed over it again and again each time making less and less sense.

After many failures of trying to decode the list, Rayce folded up the paper, disappointed that he managed to make little progress. Setting the paper on the side table, he sat back in bed, still unable to stand on his own. Thankfully Jacob promised to be back to help him walk around and regain his strength. Though staring at the empty walls wasn’t much entertainment and Rayce grew drowsy quick.

After what felt like a brief few minutes, Rayce was jolted awake by a knock at his door and the creaking of its old, neglected hinges. He lazily wiped his eyes, pulling himself back into a sitting position. Once he was more aware, he spoke, “Wait, I know you. You’re the old man from the factory.”

“Glad you remember me, sir. Allow me to reintroduce myself, Charles Darwin at your service. I do apologize for intruding on you in your state of recovery. But when you didn’t come to me with the manufacturer's list and recipe, I became worried you had been found out. But I saw a young man dragging you out and knew that was not the proper time to ask for the documents.” Darwin pulled up a chair to Rayce’s beside and sat cautiously. “May I at least see what you found?”

Rayce was reluctant, but saw no harm in letting him see. After all the coded sheets were no good to anyone in their current state. “Here.” Handing them off Rayce folded his arms as Darwin made an array of noises from grunts to gasps of air.

“How interesting. To use such coding for a simple tonic. Why would they do such a thing?” Scratching his beard, he leaned forward and inspected the letters and symbols more.

Rayce let out a small huff, “You speak as though you can read that gibberish.”

“Oh but I can. Well, I will be able to. I just need time to find the pattern and what language these symbols match to. Byzantine possibly.” Darwin finally looked up to Rayce, who was now less than amused. “Dear boy, do you mind if I take these off your hands?”

“You may not. How do I know I can trust you not to take them right back?! Our deal expired when I passed out.”

Darwin stood up as he tried to back towards the door, “I promise I won’t, I just. Oof.” Darwin turned quickly when his back met with the broad chest of another man behind him.

“Where do you think you are going with that?” Jacob’s voice rang into the room as Darwin apologized rapidly below him. Jacob quickly grabbed the papers and pushed the man back into the room.

Holding out a hand, Darwin quickly tried to make peace, “My deepest apologies, I was merely wanting to decode them. The young man promised me them at some point in time.” Upon hearing this, Jacob turned his head slowly to face Rayce.

Rayce could only lower his head and cower under the menacing gaze. Jacob spoke but kept his eyes fixed, “Did he now? And why would he do that?”

“Why because we want the same thing. To see Starrick fall off his tower of lies and false power.” Darwin’s tone grew agitated at the mention of the tyrant’s name.

Taking in a deep breath, Jacob looked down at the papers; holding only for a moment, he held out the papers, “I will make you this deal. Decrypt this for me and you will have the Rooks and I at your back.” Once Darwin took the papers, hands were shaken to seal the deal and the small man left in a hurry leaving Rayce alone with Jacob.

Once Rayce was sure Darwin was out of earshot he frantically spoke, “Jacob, I never meant to give them up. He was going to blow our cover and I told him it to keep him from going in. I did it to-”

Jacob held up his hand to silence Rayce. “I’m glad you did.” Rayce sat wide eyed and confused. “There was no way we could have figured them out quickly enough, at least now we have an ally to work on them, while we keep bringing the fight to Starrick and the Blighters.” He sat, taking the seat just occupied by Darwin. 

Rayce looked down, scanning Jacob as he did. His eye caught glimpse of blood seeping through the gloves Jacob wore. “Jacob, what happened to your hands?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing. Just a little scrap I got into.” 

“Let me see.” Jacob was reluctant but obliged, stripping his hands of the leather, fingerless gloves. The knuckles were bloodied and beginning to bruise. Rayce could see the cuts were not minor or to be ignored. “In my washroom there is a small kit with some medical supplies, could you bring them here?” Jacob nodded and obeyed the request, giving Rayce time to place his legs on the side of the bed.

When Jacob returned, he seemed to be pouting that his marks of victory were going to be tended to. Rayce cleaned them with the bowl of water he had next to his bedside. Jacob hesitantly held his hands out. Wincing as the water ran over the cuts, rinsing away the dried blood. 

Rayce was thorough but never once did he try to speak while tending the wounds. After cleaning the blood off, Rayce cleaned the cuts themselves before bandaging up Jacob’s hands. “There. That should keep debris out.” Rayce placed the good materials back in the box and the used on the night stand. “Can’t keep out of fights, can ya?” Rayce leaned forward, bringing his face close with Jacob’s chest.

Dipping his head smugly, Jacob chuckled at the question, “Not when it involves beating down a few Blighters.” He lifted his head, now mere inches from Rayce’s face. He could feel the heat of the other man’s breath. He also noticed the red rising below Rayce’s fleshy cheeks, all the while, he could feel his own head heating up. ‘Why are you blushing?’ Jacob thought to himself as he caught himself unable to look away from the sweet, doe eyes of the man right in front of himself. Jacob’s expression must have changed as Rayce began to back off a bit. 

The two sat back in silence, no words needed to describe what just happened.  A passing glance was shared but Jacob tried to keep his head down as he repeatedly rubbed the bandages now covering his hands. Upon looking up, he saw Rayce had laid himself out; legs hanging off the bed, arms out like a ‘T’ and his chest rising and falling with every breath. Jacob stood, catching Rayce’s attention, “Care for a quick walk?”

Rayce simply nodded and propped himself up, holding out a hand for Jacob. Grasping the hand, Jacob pulled Rayce up a bit then reached under his other arm to support him. The two now stood chest to chest, Jacob’s right arm around Rayce’s torso and his left hand holding tightly to the back of Rayce’s right arm. As the two stood there, Rayce’s burned red as Jacob merely studied his face. Rayce swallowed his fear, the numbness of his legs feeling nonexistent as they stood in a position Rayce thought was only one for his dreams. 

With a spike of courage, Rayce grabbed Jacob’s shoulders and pulled himself up to the taller man’s mouth planting a kiss upon his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited contact has been made!
> 
> btw if it's not great, I'm sorry. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning


End file.
